Destin de l'ombre: S1: Hélène
by Noan
Summary: Séquelle 1. La naissance de la première fille d'Heero et Duo!


Voici la 1ère séquelle promis à la fin du Destin de l'ombre.

Résumé: la naissance de la première fille d'Heero et Duo.

Merci à tout le monde pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires sur le Destin de l'Ombre.

Merci à Siashini, pour sa correction.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture.

-

-

**Hélène: **  
-  
-  
Une semaine après le réveil de Duo, l'armistice fut enfin déclarée.  
Sous l'insistance de Quatre, Duo accepta de remettre son départ pour son monde à plus tard et d'assister, à contre cœur, à la fête donnée au Palais de Sank pour l'occasion.  
Le jeune homme n'avait vraiment aucune envie de voir la petite greluche blonde tourner autour de son allia, comme s'il n'était qu'un morceau de viande mais Heero avait réussi à le calmer, lui disant qu'elle était le fer de lance de cette paix, et que de toute façon, bientôt, ils n'auraient plus à la supporter.  
Le natté se tenait donc devant son miroir, ajustant un costume noir que Quatre lui avait amené.  
-  
_" Duo, tu ne peux pas porter ça à cette soirée!!  
- 'Tain, mais qu'est qu'elle a ma chemise, elle te plait pas???  
- C'est pas ça mais c'est une soirée mondaine Duo, tu peux décemment pas porter ta presque tenue de combat quand même!!  
- Tu fais chier Kat'.  
- Duo?  
- Yes Sweet Love?  
- LANGAGE!!!!  
- Nian nian..." _  
-  
Bref, face à Quatre et Heero, il avait été obligé d'accepter.  
Enfin, il attendait avec impatience de voir sa douce moitié dans le superbe costume crème que l'arabe avait apporté aussi.  
Il avait souri de le voir fusillé du regard le pauvre blond qui n'avait rien fait si ce n'est que refuser qu'il porte un spandex à cette fiche soirée.  
Il l'avait regardé avec amusement, tenter de faire flamber le pauvre bout de tissu qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.  
-  
Il fit son nœud de cravate, il serait plus juste de dire qu'il essayait de faire son p... de b... de m... de nœud de cravate depuis quelques minutes déjà, se demandant rageusement quel était le taré constipé et schizophrène qui avait inventé cet objet de torture.  
Il était près à le balancer à travers la pièce quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.  
-  
" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- Hee-chan... J'y arrive pas.  
- T'es pas doué."  
-  
Le jeune homme s'approcha. Duo resta bouche bée devant son compagnon. La couleur claire du vêtement faisait ressortir son teint mat et la coupe près du corps, chaque délié de ses muscles.  
Heero se planta devant lui pour lui faire ce maudit nœud et face à cette tentation vivante, Duo ne put pas se retenir.  
Il se pencha vers son cou et y déposa une myriade de petits baisers qui fit frissonner le japonais.  
-  
" Duo...  
- Hum.  
- On a pas le temps...  
- ¤_Regarde sa montre_ ¤ Si, il nous reste une demi-heure avant que Quatre n'arrive. ¤ _Mordille l'oreille_.¤  
- Du...hum...o, a...arrête...  
- Tu es sûr...?¤ _baiser_.¤  
- Hum...¤ _défait la cravate qu'il vient de _faire.¤  
-  
Quatre les vit descendre un peu en retard et quelque peu…heu...débraillés.  
Heero qui avait réussi, on ne sait comment à mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, les avait à présent complètement en bataille et ses joues arboraient une jolie coloration rosée des plus craquantes de l'avis du natté. Lui-même avait oublié l'envie d'avoir une tresse parfaite et avait préféré une queue de cheval haute, bien plus rapide, et un sourire niais éclairait son visage.  
-  
" Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt!!!  
- Bonsoir Quatre  
- 'Lut Kat'.  
- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de faire... enfin vous savez quoi!!  
- Blush. Hn  
- Allons, allons, jure-moi, les yeux dans les yeux, que t'as pas fêté la paix en privé avant de venir..."  
-  
Quatre ne répondit pas mais ses joues le firent pour lui.  
Ce fut donc avec un sourire des plus satisfait que Duo sortit précédé de son ami et de son amant. Il était malheureusement l'heure de faire acte de présence au palais de Sank.  
Duo se serait bien contenté d'une petite fête entre amis mais bon, on avait décidé sans lui.  
-  
-  
Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue malgré la foule déjà présente.  
Wufei, accompagné de Sally ainsi que de Trowa les accueillirent avec le sourire, tandis que Duo jetait des coups d'œil dans la foule pour voir d'où arriverait l'attaque blonde.  
Elle ne se fit pas attendre.  
-  
" Heeeeeeerrrrrrooooooooo!!!!"  
-  
Le sus-nommé et les cinq autres grimacèrent de concert quand la furie blonde, habillée d'un fourreau bleu pour l'occasion sauta pratiquement sur le métis.  
Duo fut sur le point de l'égorger sur place, espoir de paix ou pas, et elle ne dût sa survie qu'au regard insistant de son allia.  
Il pouvait presque y lire les quelques mots que le jeune homme lui avait dit quelques jours plutôt, bientôt nous ne serons plus là, laisse faire...  
-  
Interprétant mal ce regard qu'elle prit pour une remise en place à la Heero Yuy, elle l'attrapa par le bras, déjà prête à le présenter aux représentants des autres pays et colonies comme son fiancé.  
Heero se laissa traîner de mauvaise grâce en serrant fort les mâchoires, regrettant à chaque pas d'avoir empêché Duo de la tuer.  
D'autant que là, il ne se sentait pas très bien.  
-  
" Réléna, ça suffit.  
- Mais Heero, je voudrais te présenter à...  
- Je ne veux être présenter à personne. Je retourne avec les autres.  
- Mais mais mais..."  
-  
Il ne la laissa pas finir et s'arracha à son étreinte avant de partir à la recherche de son compagnon.  
Il slaloma entre les invités, refusant à trois reprises une coupe de champagne qu'un serveur lui proposait.  
Rapidement, il le trouva, discutant avec Quatre tout en cherchant dans la foule. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Duo laissa tomber l'arabe pour venir dans sa direction.  
Heero avança aussi dans sa direction mais son malaise se précisa et sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il s'effondra.  
Duo ne dut qu'à son exceptionnelle condition physique de l'attraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol.  
Rapidement, les autres furent autour de lui et Réléna qui avait suivi le jeune homme du regard le jeune homme, fut là aussi.  
-  
" Toi, la greluche là!! Il me faut une chambre dépêche-toi!!!  
- Je ne te permets pas de...  
- Réléna, ce n'est pas le moment, fais ce que Duo te demande."  
-  
La jeune femme regarda Sally avant d'héler le majordome et de lui donner des instructions. Quand celui-ci, sous les ordres de sa patronne, voulut prendre Heero, il reçut un regard noir de Duo qui le défiait de le toucher et finalement, l'homme se détourna et les conduisit dans une suite inoccupée.  
Duo déposa son amour au centre du lit, essayant à force de douces caresses de le réveiller.  
-  
Sally, de son côté, était partie chercher tout son nécessaire pour l'examiner et entra à son tour dans la chambre.  
Elle s'approcha du malade et commença à sortir ses instruments.  
Duo la regarda presque sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait exactement tant il était inquiet.  
Ce fut Quatre qui réagit en premier. Il posa sa main sur le bras de la doctoresse.  
-  
" Tu ne peux rien faire pour lui, il faut aller chercher le professeur G.  
- Non mais dit, tu me prends pour qui Quatre???  
- Sally, tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire et crois-moi, mieux vaut que G l'examine.  
- Tu peux t'expliquer Winner??  
- Oui Wufei mais il faut trouver G en premier.  
- J'y vais corazon.  
- Merci Trowa."  
-  
Duo se fichait complètement de ce que Quatre pouvait bien leur expliquer mais il sursauta quand Heero ouvrit les yeux au moment même où Trowa revenait, accompagné de G et de la princesse.  
Le professeur le fit dégager du lit pour pouvoir ausculter le jeune homme et Réléna en profita pour venir à son chevet.  
G leva son nez vers elle puis vers Duo. Il trouva étonnant qu'il ne fasse pas un geste pour la faire bouger mais la colère qui luisait dans ses iris le fit sourire.  
-  
" Princesse, si je peux vous donner un conseil, bougez de là de suite!!!  
- Mais enfin, je vais pas laisser Mon Heero alors...  
- Ecoute-moi bien petite sotte!! Si tu ne t'éloigne pas de suite d'une bonne dizaine de mètres de Yuy, tu vas avoir de très gros problèmes!!!"  
-  
Réléna le regarda complètement effarée par son manque de respect dû à son rang et s'accrocha aux draps, tout en le défiant du regard.  
G soupira. Elle allait se faire scalper.  
Il s'adressa à Quatre.  
-  
" Jeune homme, expliquez à cette petite idiote qu'elle risque de réveiller la colère de Son Altesse si elle ne s'éloigna pas de son compagnon, j'ai autre chose à faire."  
-  
Les autres, au courant de la nature réelle de Duo, se sourirent devant l'air complètement paumé de la pauvre princesse.  
-  
" Altesse...compagnon...je ne comprends pas...  
- Ça m'étonne pas!  
- Duo...s'il te plait...  
- Heero, je ne pense pas que vous compreniez ce que ressent Duo en ce moment face à cette fille qui vous tourne autour et les efforts surhumains qu'il fait pour ne pas la faire passer par la fenêtre...  
- Mais.. Mais...mais...  
- Peu importe princesse. Maintenant tout le monde dehors!!! Et surtout, tenez Duo à l'écart de la princesse."  
-  
Tout le monde sortit, Duo traîné de force par Trowa, et Rélena par Quatre.  
G soupira une fois que le calme fut revenu dans la pièce et se tourna de nouveau vers son patient.  
-  
" Heero, il faudra apprendre à ne pas exciter ainsi la jalousie de Duo, vous pourriez avoir des surprises.  
- Hn.  
- Bien, maintenant voyons ce qu'il vous arrive."  
-  
De leurs côtés, les autres s'étaient scindés en deux groupes. Wufei et Sally avec Duo et Quatre et Trowa avec la princesse. Il fallait absolument que le jeune arabe explique ce qu'il venait de se passer à la princesse avant que celle-ci ne se retrouve avec Shinigami aux fesses.  
-  
" Alors c'est vrai ce que nous a raconté Quatre?  
- Oui Sally.  
- Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plutôt?  
- Sally ma belle... Toi, une scientifique... M'auriez-vous seulement cru à ce moment là?  
- Hm. Sûr qu'une histoire pareille m'aurait fait probablement rire plus qu'autre chose.  
- Et moi, je t'aurais fait enfermer.  
- Merci Wufei."  
-  
Un valet vint chercher Duo.  
Le professeur en avait fini avec Heero et lui demandait de venir.  
Le jeune homme se le fit pas dire deux fois, inquiet comme il était pour son allia. Il se rua vers la chambre suivi par Wufei et Sally.  
G les attendait devant la porte et empêcha les deux chinois d'entrer à la suite de Duo.  
-  
" Non, laissez les seuls.  
- Mais...  
G sourit.  
- Ce qu'Heero a à dire à Duo ne les concerne qu'eux deux."  
-  
Les deux asiatiques n'insistèrent pas et attendirent avec le professeur à l'extérieur de la pièce, vite rejoint par Quatre et Trowa qui avait laissé Réléna dans la salle de bal, complètement anéantie de savoir que jamais Heero ne serait à elle.  
-  
Duo s'assit près d'Heero et caressa la peau pâle de son visage.  
-  
" Comment vas-tu?  
- Bien.  
- Mais encore?  
- Ramène-moi à la maison, s'il te plait."  
-  
Duo acquiesça en silence et le laissa se lever. De nouveau, Heero perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva dans ses bras.  
Le japonais posa sa tête contre son épaule et sourit.  
Il sentait bien l'inquiétude de son compagnon mais il ne voulait rien lui dire avant d'être seuls tous les deux.  
Ils passèrent devant les autres en leurs disant qu'ils rentraient, mais que Duo les appellerait demain pour les tenir au courant. Quatre appela son chauffeur et mit sa limousine à disposition du natté.  
-  
Pendant le trajet, Heero ne dit rien, toujours blotti dans les bras de son aimé, un doux sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres.  
Il repensait à ce que le professeur lui avait dit.  
-  
" Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que tu as des malaises comme ça?  
- Non...enfin si, hier matin aussi mais je ne suis pas tombé dans les paumes, juste une vague nausée qui est vite passée.  
- Bien. Heero, ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te choquer mais tu es enceint.  
- NANI????  
- Oui, je comprends bien que tu sois surpris mais tu es devenu une ombre en t'unissant à Duo et ton corps s'est donc modifié. Les couples du même sexe sont fréquents dans notre monde et du coup, les hommes aussi peuvent avoir des enfants.  
- ...  
- Ça va aller?  
- Oui.. heu...je crois...Et.. heu...ce n'est pas dangereux??  
- Non. Je te suivrai pendant toute ta grossesse et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Bien, je te laisse l'annoncer à Duo."  
-  
Une fois à la maison, Duo le déposa sur le canapé du salon et alla lui faire un thé en plus d'un café pour lui-même, il en avait besoin.  
Il apporta le tout et s'assit à côté de son allia, lui rajouta au passage, un cousin dans le dos.  
-  
" Duo, arrête, je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort.  
- Mais tu es quand même tombé dans les paumes ce soir, je suis en droit de m'inquiéter, d'autant que je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu as!!  
- Je ne suis pas malade si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.  
- Mais alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?? Je t'en pris, dis-moi!!  
- Je... J'attends ton enfant Duo...  
- Hein??  
- Je suis enceint!!"  
-  
Duo crut qu'il allait tomber dans les paumes à son tour, tant il était heureux de ce que venait de lui dire Heero.  
Mais il se ressaisit bien vite, soit c'était une bonne chose, du moins de son point de vue mais après tout ils n'avaient que 17 ans, c'était peut-être un peu tôt et Heero ne l'accepterait peut-être pas et, en plus, il...  
-  
" Arrête, tu réfléchis trop Tenshi. Je suis heureux, très heureux de pouvoir t'offrir une famille."  
-  
Duo le prit doucement dans ses bras et pleura contre son cou. Oui, une famille, ils allaient avoir une famille et c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire.  
-  
-  
C'est ainsi que 9 mois plus tard naquit la première fille de Duo et Heero, Hélène.  
Elle vint au monde le 31 oct. AC 198 à Sank, Heero n'ayant pas voulu aller dans le monde des ombres avant sa naissance, arrangeant qu'il était trop faible pour les cérémonies qui ne manqueraient pas d'être quand Duo rentrait.  
Ce fut G et Sally, que celui-ci avait informé, qui effectuèrent la césarienne.  
Quatre, Trowa et Wufei étaient venus en renfort pour soutenir l'heureux papa qui faisait les cents pas en attendant qu'Heero sorte du bloc, foutu à la porte manu militari par les deux médecins qui le trouvaient beaucoup trop stressé pour pouvoir y assister.  
-  
La petite princesse arborait déjà les cheveux bruns du japonais et les grands yeux améthystes de Duo.  
Et ce fut avec un immense sourire niais que ce dernier présenta à ses amis la petite merveille. Même Rélena était venue voir comment allait Heero et proposa à Duo de faire la paix. Elle les félicita et partit, les laissant entre eux, fêter cet évènement.  
-  
-

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et si ça vous dit, une autre séquelle pourrait être écrite, pour cela, il faudra cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche et me laisser vos commentaires!!!

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
